The present invention pertains to landscaping timber utilized to form retaining walls and decorative borders about trees, sidewalks, sandboxes or the like.
In the landscaping of grounds, it is a popular practice for homeowners and professional landscapers alike, to employ railroad ties or the like in the forming of retaining walls in terraced grounds or decorative borders around the base of trees, along walks, etc. Yet, railroad ties are generally unwieldy, and hence, difficult to align and fasten together in a cohesive, visually appealing manner. The problem is particularly acute when the border begins to deviate from a straight-line formation. Invariably, gaps and projecting corners are created which detract not only from the visual attractiveness of the structure, but also from its ability to retain filler material or the ground behind it if intended to be a retaining wall.
In an effort to alleviate the difficulties encountered in using railroad ties, past artisans have provided angled connecting pieces doweled to the straight-line pieces in an attempt to eliminate gaps and projecting corners when nonlinear or irregular border shapes are desired. An example of such a construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,128 issued Dec. 8, 1970 to La Fontaine et al., and entitled LAWN EDGING. However, the addition of the connecting members adds even more pieces which require careful alignment and/or complicated attachment procedures. Also, for each particular shape that the landscaper may desire to form, a new connecting piece of a specific shape may be required, thus leading to an undue multiplicity of parts.